<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won by BlueStarAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296075">Won</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarAngel/pseuds/BlueStarAngel'>BlueStarAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winner [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Big Brother AU, Coda, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarAngel/pseuds/BlueStarAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for my story 'Winner'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winner [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For everyone on Twitter who asked for this. Merry Christmas. x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The bell above the door gave a little ring as Ben pushed it open, and Callum followed him in. It was just a small store, barely bigger than a newsagent, but it sold some food and drink so it seemed good enough for what they needed.</p><p>Callum couldn’t quite believe that only a few moments ago he was charging and escaping from the Big Brother house on finale night, and now he was doing something as perfunctory as browsing some grotty shop late in the evening. He followed Ben to the few shelves that sold alcohol, staggering a little when he had a crate of beer thrust into his arms. “Got enough?” he asked with a laugh, as Ben headed on down to another small aisle. A thought crossed his mind as he passed some of the shelves. “Do I need to get anything else? I ain’t even got a toothbrush.”</p><p>“I got you a toothbrush back at the hotel,” Ben said, browsing the fridge section. “We ain’t exactly brimming with options in this fine rathole of an establishment, are we? Most of the stuff here is past its sell by date. We’re gonna have to go with pork pie.”</p><p>Callum looked curiously towards Ben. “You got me a toothbrush?” he asked, his eyes lighting up.</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes before throwing a couple of pork pies onto the crate of beer. “It’s a toothbrush, Callum, not a joint mortgage,” he replied, heading towards the till. “No one wants to be snogging someone with kitten breath in the morning.”</p><p>They reached the counter, and Callum practically dropped the items by the till. The attendant started to ring them up, before her eyes fell on Callum’ face and she went wide eyed. “It’s you!” she gasped, looking between them both. “And you!”</p><p>Ben gave a huff, and started to place the bottles in one bag and the pies in the other, pulling a twenty pound note out of his pocket and throwing it onto the counter. “Come on, Callum,” he said, pulling him along by his arm and out the door.</p><p>Callum couldn’t help but glance back at the shop assistant, staring at them open mouthed as they went out the door. He didn’t like it, all the attention. All he wanted was to be away somewhere with Ben, alone. He wanted them in their own world, not for this one to try and tear its way through.</p><p>They didn’t walk far, just round the corner and into a park. Ben dropped the bags onto a picnic table before climbing up and sitting on it, resting his feet on the bench. Callum looked around. “Not exactly five star, is it?” he said, nudging Ben’s elbow. “The local crack dealers come and do a turn down service for you in the morning?”</p><p>“Never say I don’t take you to the nicest places!” he laughed in return. “It ain’t far away, I just thought you might want a bit of air before we head back.”</p><p>Ben rustled into one of the bags, bringing out two bottles of beer and handing them both over to Callum. He clipped off both lids, passing one back. The night was quiet, and the stars were out bright; the sky cleared to make sure they sparkled down on them. Callum downed some of his bottle, before putting it down on the table.</p><p>Moving closer, he shuffled between Ben’s legs, running his hands down his arms before leaning in. He gave the chastest of kisses, barely brushing breaths, before leaning back and smiling at the stars twinkling in Ben’s eyes.</p><p>The next time he leaned in, he wasn’t as coy, a bruising and crushing kiss that stole both their breath and left Callum’s blood bounding round his body, thudding against him. He leaned in even further, clawing at Ben’s jacket and pressing him hard against the table.</p><p>“Come on,” Ben said, the words escaping just before Callum’s lips forced themselves back. “It’s only around the corner. A minute walk.”</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Callum said petulantly, scrabbling under Ben’s clothes trying to find some skin.</p><p>Ben stilled his hand for a minute, seeming to be having a debate in his mind, before shaking his head. “We don’t have to be in front of anyone anymore, Callum,” he insisted. “For the first time, we can be inside and alone, and you want to hump out here where a brownie troop can rock on by to work on their Outdoor Badge.”</p><p>Callum cocked his head at him. “It’s almost midnight,” he said in defence, before picking up his bottle and downing the rest of it. “The only people about now are so geared up they wouldn’t notice if Santa and his reindeer were sitting at this table.”</p><p>Ben wasn’t convinced though, and jumped down from the bench, grabbing the beer bag with one hand and Callum’s fingers with the other. He pulled him away forcefully as Callum grumbled. Just that little moment and those few touches had left him unbearably aroused, his blood racing through his body, causing him to stride energetically. He could feel how hard he was, and he just needed to get Ben back to the hotel now.</p><p>It really was only a little walk to the hotel. It was a simple building, with a no-fuss reception and it clearly wasn’t a luxury establishment. “If you wanted five star, then you need to stop turning down the money that’s chucked at you!” Ben explained, when he noticed Callum’s expression. “We could be balls deep in a King Size bed, with lobster and champagne being served on silver tea trays in a huge room with a hot tub on the veranda! Don’t blame me because we’re scuttling around in a Premier Inn.”</p><p>Callum didn’t care though. He didn’t care where they were, he just needed to sort out this searing want he had, that seemed to pump and pump through his veins incessantly. When they reached their floor, he pushed Ben against the nearest wall, rubbing up against his hip needing friction and needing to be touched. Ben managed to guide them down the hall, stumbling against people’s doors as they went, cursing when he dropped the key card.</p><p>Scooping it up as they continued to bumble along the hallway, Callum gripped it tightly until Ben finally stopped them at a door. Their breathing almost seemed too loud for the silent hallway, as Callum pressed Ben against the door, needing their bodies to be touching. The clothing felt too thick, too much of a barrier at that moment.</p><p>Callum continued to kiss Ben, crowding him against the wood as he fumbled about with the card, trying as it continued to beep in rejection every time he put it into the slot.</p><p>“This doesn’t bode well if you can’t get the key card in the door,” Ben mumbled into his neck, taking it out of Callum’s hand and reaching behind him. “You’ve got to take it a bit slow at first other wise you’re just ramming it and it’ll have to come back out.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Callum said with a laugh, as the door clicked open. They both almost fell through it, stumbling as Ben gripped tight onto his shirt; it almost felt like it would rip off. There was a clanging as the beer bottles were thrust against each other and Ben used his grip to pull Callum down for a kiss that barely landed on his lips. “You gonna go on like this all night?”</p><p>Ben leaned back against the wall. “Shut me up then,” he remarked, leaning against the wall. There was a loud clink as the plastic bag fell against the floor. Callum cupped Ben’s head, keeping him in place. The room was dark, just like that time in the camera run, where all Callum could do was feel Ben there.</p><p>He could feel him now, Ben’s fingers through his shirt scratching at his chest, like searing hot fingerprints that flowed through his body and Callum couldn’t help but start to suck on Ben’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. He let one of his hands wander, stroking down Ben’s arm softly before moving towards the front of his jeans.</p><p>Ben let off a soft growl into his mouth, using his tongue to open up the kiss further, as Callum brushed his fingertips lightly to and fro over the front of the denim trousers. There was a moan into the kiss, and Callum settled his hand in firmly, rubbing Ben through the jeans as he gave little thrusts into his hand.</p><p>Callum couldn’t help but follow suit, grinding his cock into Ben’s hip as their rough tongues scraped against each other, the taste of the beer, bitter and rich, was tingling and merging, seemingly heightening the intoxication in his head. He could hear the brushing of Ben’s jeans sliding against the wall every time he banged into him. He was going faster now, his thrusting mimicking the rhythm of their kisses, and he started to grunt with every one of his flicked hip rolls forward. The hardness of his dick was almost painful against the confines of his trousers but he was starting to tingle from his toes and that made him not want to stop.</p><p>Ben made the decision for him though, pushing him off slightly and grasping his arm firmly, pulling him away. Callum stumbled against the wall, the nerves in his legs shooting off all over the place as their positions were swapped. His hand reached out, but he couldn’t find Ben there. It wasn’t until he felt his belt being undone and his zip being pulled open that Callum realised he was on his knees in front of him.</p><p>Not being able to properly see what was happening, Ben’s touch felt like fire when he pulled his cock out and gave it a couple of quick strokes. It was like a thousand hands though, all at the same time and the pressure and anticipation of the tonight, of a hundred nights all seemed to flush through him at once.</p><p>All it took was a warm tongue to just swirl round his head once, and that was it. He couldn’t hold anything any longer, and he didn’t want to either. His fingers scratched at the wall as his cock twitched out his release.</p><p>“Ben?” he huffed out after a few seconds, his legs feeling like they were made of bags of jelly.</p><p>There was a rustle and click as the keycard was placed in the holder, turning on the lights in the room. Callum looked down at Ben still kneeling in front of him, sliding his hand to his softening dick, not helping but to stroke a few times before he tucked himself back into his jeans, and looked back with an apologetic face. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.</p><p>Ben looked up at him, poking his tongue out to lick some of the cum that was splattered to his face. Callum felt ridiculously turned on but also felt his cheeks flame at embarrassment for what he just did. He stared towards Ben, wondering if he was going to ask him to leave, suggest he go get his own room.</p><p>Instead, Ben threw his head back and laughed, before collapsing off his knees and onto his back, descending into cackles.</p><p>“It’s not funny!” Callum said with a sulk, giving a self-conscious kick at the bag on the floor, rolling the bottles a little.</p><p>“It is a little bit funny,” Ben said between laughs. “I’m laying in a hotel room with jizz on my face after running away with the winner of Big Brother, who blew his load on me after I gave a little suck to his head. You’ve got to see the funny, Callum!”</p><p>Ben heaved himself off the carpet and into the bathroom. Callum could have kicked himself. Why did things never go as he wanted? Why couldn’t he be one of those people that swept someone off their feet and made it amazing for them?</p><p>“I’m not very good at this,” he muttured out, looking down. He wanted this to be perfect.</p><p>Ben strolled over and pulled him down, kissing at his lips. “This is good. Better than good,” he started, before noticing Callum’s wrinkled nose. “And if that’s your reaction to tasting yourself on me, then you can fuck right off now! Don’t put it on the plate if you don’t want to have a nibble!”</p><p>Callum let out a laugh, as Ben nuzzled into his neck for a minute, sucking and nipping softly at the skin there. He leaned back, all heavy eyes and pink lipped, and took Callum’s hand in his, rubbing their thumbs together. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s have a drink.”</p><p>Ben picked up the thin carrier, then led him by the hand towards the bed, but to his surprised dropped down on the carpet in front of it. He dragged a bottle from the bag and handed it to Callum, before climbing on to his lap, wrapping his hands around his neck. “Do the bottle thing again,” he whispered into Callum’s ear before taking the lobe into his teeth.</p><p>Letting out a laugh, Callum reached over and clipped the lid off on the desk. It wasn’t the easiest thing to manage with an arm full of Ben, but he passed the bottle back to him. Ben took a long gulp before handing it over to Callum. He reached out and swigged a lot down, his nerves getting the better of him.</p><p>“Let’s play a game,” Ben said, nuzzling into nose into his neck.</p><p>Callum smiled despite himself. “What kind of game?” he asked suspiciously, as Ben passed him another beer to open.</p><p>“Would You Rather,” Ben suggested, before taking his lip between his teeth. “Still hot when you do the bottle thing. You’ve played it before, right?”</p><p>Callum gave a shrug. “Not really,” he confessed, as Ben climbed off him and started knocking back his next beer. As Callum finished off the rest of his, he automatically reached for Ben’s knee, rubbing it gently. “But I get what it’s about.”</p><p>“Shall I go first?” Ben said, as if there were any doubt. He seemed to purr a little with every stroke Callum gave up to his thigh. “Would you rather have awful sex every day for the rest of your life, or only have sex once more in your life and it be mind blowing, earth rocking good.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Callum said, and he took another long sip of beer, finishing the bottle. “Which ever one was with you.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes softened and he smiled. “You know that’s cheating,” he said leaning forward and kissing Callum twice on the lips. “That means you have to take off something.”</p><p>Pushing back a little Callum squinted his eyes. “Since when was this a strip game?” he asked, as Ben started to tug at his jacket. “That weren’t mentioned in the rules.”</p><p>“Everything’s better as a strip game,” Ben replied, as Callum opened another two beers. “You add the word ‘naked’ to any game going and it improves it five times over.  Okay, my go-“</p><p>“Wait! It’s my go!” Callum protested, clinking his bottle together with Ben’s beer in cheers. “You just had your turn, greedy!”</p><p>Ben sulked. “But you’ll just ask something like ‘Would you rather eat apples that tasted of sick or have all your sick taste of apples.”</p><p>“No I wouldn’t!” he protested. “That’s obvious anyway,” he replied. “Clearly, you’d want your sick tasting of apples. Right, would you rather only use your hands during sex or only use your mouth.”</p><p>Ben smiled at the question. “Alright, rookie, that ain’t a bad one,” he admitted. “That’s got to be hands. Apparently, I only need to put my mouth in a three metre radius of your cock to make you come, so that’s obviously not needed.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Callum replied, giving him a half-hearted shove. “Are you gonna let that go? You should take something off for that comment!”</p><p>“Okay!” Ben replied, holding his hands up in submission, before reaching down taking off his shoe and waving it around salaciously. “Socked toes do it for you?”</p><p>Callum grabbed the shoe out of his hand, throwing it over the side of the room. “Go on then, mouth almighty,” he said before inwardly cursing himself for the phrase when Ben started grinning. “Your turn, ain’t it.”</p><p>Ben seemed to think for a minute. “Would you rather have a threesome with a couple who were fighting all through it, or with your two worst enemies?”</p><p>Callum chewed at his lip a little. “I suppose if you chose the fighting one, you could sneak away without them noticing. I’ve never had a threesome,” he confessed, playing with his fingers a little. “Weren’t the sort of thing that Whit ever suggested.”</p><p>“Fucking good job too!” Ben replied. “Can you imagine if she brought another girl into the fray in the hopes of improving your sex life? Poor cow would just be digging a deeper hole!”</p><p>Callum took a sip of beer and then folded his arms. “I’m glad you find it funny!” he replied. “Go on then, what would your answer be to that question.”</p><p>Ben’s face softened and he started to crawl along the floor. Callum turned his eyes away and kept his face firm, but couldn’t help the quirk of his lips when Ben started to kiss his neck. “I’m going to go with the secret third answer,” he mumbled into Callum’s collar bone. “I wouldn’t want a threesome at all because I only want you.”</p><p>He knew he wasn’t even hiding a smile at that point; Callum’s face broke into a beaming grin, bending down and kissing Ben on the lips. “Alright, good answer,” he conceded.</p><p>“You could in fact say the best answer?” Ben said, sitting back and taking another gulp of beer. “You know what that means!”</p><p>Callum huffed as he took his shoes off, knocking them in the direction he threw Ben’s earlier. “Right but you gotta take your other one off too, cause I answered the question!” he explained, feeling a little pleased when Ben did as he was told, again wriggling the shoe off and humming a tune to accompany it.</p><p>“Come on then,” Ben said, rubbing his hand up and down Callum’s thigh. “Your turn again.”</p><p>Callum felt his cheeks heat up as the beer was twirling around his head. He reached out and started stroking Ben’s cheek. “Would you rather sex in the shower or sex outside,” he asked, as Ben started to twirl his tongue around Callum’s thumb.</p><p>“Easy one,” Ben replied between kisses and sucking along Callum’s fingers. “It has to be outside. First off, shower sex is never quite as brilliant as it should be. It’s slippery everywhere, you’ve got bits sliding in and out the wrong places, you’re trying to balance, the floor’s uncomfortable, you’re gonna get soap in your eyes at some point and the water runs any fucking temperature it decides to. One minute your bits are burning, then it feels like they’re being dipped in an eskimo’s arsehole. And secondly, you get off on doing it in public, so that’s always going to be a winner for me.”</p><p>“I don’t get off by the thought of doing it outside,” he slurred out. The alcohol was making him less inhibited. “Just doing it with you outside. Not that we ain’t never done it in public.”</p><p>Ben looked at him wide eyed. “You do know we were in a house being recorded for a couple of months, don’t you?” he said shaking his head. “Do you think they cut away to Habiba painting her nails when you were wanking me off under the table?”</p><p>Callum should have been mortified, and he was sure that would be saved for later, but it didn’t seem to hit him as much as it should have, the fact that people knew what he had done with Ben. Instead, he pulled off his socks, almost knocking down the beer bottle when he whipped one as it flung its way towards the bed. “Right come on then,” he said, and he leaned in and started to kiss at Ben’s neck, slipping his hand under his shirt. “What’s next?”</p><p>“Would you rather shag someone from behind who had a mullet full of nits, or face to face but they had really bad breath?” Ben asked, as he moved his hand round to the front of Callum’s jeans, palming him there.</p><p>“Always face to face,” Callum slurred out with a moan. “I always want to see you.”</p><p>Ben’s hand stopped its movement, and reached up and gave Callum a tap on the chest. “Oi!” he protested. “Are you saying I’ve got bad breath?”</p><p>Callum huffed a little at the loss of the hand, his cock feeling the loss instantly. Instead of answering Ben’s jibe, he launched forward at him pushing him onto his back on the ground. He climbed over him clashing together their mouths and relentlessly kissing him, rolling his tongue until it met Ben’s and slowly fucking it into his mouth.</p><p>There was a clatter that pulled Callum out of his actions, and he looked over to see the beer bottles knocked onto the carpet, the amber liquid trickling out. “Probably best,” Ben said, his eyes dark and voice rumbling low. “I ain’t having you get whiskey dick when all we’ve had so far is a hummingbird blow job. The night ain’t ending with a one pot shot! Right, shirt off.”</p><p>“I gave an answer to the question,” Callum said, rocking slightly as he pulled himself off and started to unbutton his shirt. “Would you rather come every time you sneeze or sneeze every time you come?”</p><p>“Sneeze every time I come,” Ben said, helping Callum take his shirt off. He leaned in and started to kiss Callum all the way down his chest “Can you imagine popping down to Boots for some Lemsip and shooting off over the VapoRub every ten seconds? Right, trousers off this time. Fucking menace those things are.”</p><p>Callum tutted but did as he was told, his fingers seeming slow and fumbling as he tried to take his belt off. Ben stopped his fingers and put his own in their place, lowering his head as he started to kiss and lick at the skin around the waistband as he deftly undid Callum’s belt and started tugging his trousers down. “Would you rather never finger your arse when wanking or not be able to touch your balls?” he said, giving a groan into Callum’s thigh when he finally pulled the jeans all the way off.</p><p>“That’s an easy one to answer cause I don’t finger myself in the arse!” he said, giving a final flick with his toes to shake the denim off. He looked toward Ben with a frown. “Why have I got more clothes off than you? You’ve only took your shoes off!”</p><p>As Callum reached over and started to pull at Ben’s shirt, he was caught by the wrist. “What never?” he asked, looking at him curiously. “You never slipped one in when you’re slapping away?”</p><p>It took Callum’s intoxicated brain a minute to discern what Ben was talking about. “No, it ain’t a big deal though,” he replied, pulling the shirt over Ben’s head before pulling him in for a kiss. “I’m always discreet when I do it anyway.”</p><p>Ben let out a snort of laughter. “You weren’t exactly stealth like when you was in the Loft and knocking one out in the bathroom!” he said, standing up and taking Callum’s hand. “The noise alone was enough to wake the dead.”</p><p>“What time in the Loft?” he asked, letting himself be led over to the bed and pushed down. “There weren’t even any cameras in the loft bathroom anyway.”</p><p>Ben looked up at him, almost sympathetically. “We’ll talk about it another time,” he said clearing his throat. “Suffice to say you’re maybe not as shy and retiring as people thought. Well, not me. I always knew you had a bit of that about you.”</p><p>Callum’s head was swirling a little, but with fireworks rather than being dulled. Everything felt heightened, and he didn’t even notice Ben managing to get his boxers pulled down. He made eye contact just as Ben licked a long line all the way up his cock and his heart started stuttering in response.</p><p>“Oi! You gonna give me time to show you what I can do this time,” Ben said, before swirling his tongue around the head.</p><p>Callum battered half heartedly at him, but let his hand stay resting in Ben’s hair as he dropped his back down onto the mattress. His mind was light headed and he scraped his other hand on the duvet as Ben started to dip his tongue into his slit. Callum kept half an eye open watching as Ben hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing up and down and using his mouth for suction as his hand twisted and stroked at the base. Then it all stopped.</p><p>“What you doing?” he asked, leaning up on his elbows. “What you stopping?”</p><p>Ben licked his swollen lips before hoping up on the bed. “Lay back down,” he ordered, motioning for Callum to face away from him.</p><p>Looking curiously over his shoulder, he did as he was told, turning onto his side and towards the mattress, pleased when Ben tucked in behind him, pushing his leg over. Callum hummed and keened his neck back when Ben started to pepper kisses between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Callum gripped his own cock, stroking it roughly in his hand and against the duvet as Ben continued to nip at his neck and rub his hand all the way down his body. It settled on his bum, and he gave a squeeze there, fondling along the skin.</p><p>With a start, Callum let go off his cock, and looked over his shoulder. “What was that?” he asked.</p><p>Ben drew his finger away gently. “Just giving it a try, yeah? You don’t know what you’re missing,” he said, going back to kissing Callum’s neck. “That alright?”</p><p>He nodded, melting into the kisses as Ben started to circle his hole gently. Callum picked his cock back up and went back to the same rhythm as Ben’s movements. “Shouldn’t you be using, you know, stuff,” he mumbled out, before hissing quietly over his shoulder. “Lube.”</p><p>“Why are you whispering?” Ben rumbled into his ear. “It’s not fucking fairy dust, Callum. You don’t have to twinkle it into existence. I will, but it’ll feel a bit strange and I'm just getting you used to this. You’re a bloody impatient nightmare; good job I love you.”</p><p>Callum bit his lip, trying to pull his grin back into his mouth as Ben shuffled away and started to rummage in the bedside cabinet, cursing as he went. It was only a few seconds before he was back, all clothes removed now. Ben snaked one hand round Callum’s waist, haphazardly rubbing at his balls while he kissed at his shoulder.</p><p>Callum let out a puffed breath when he felt a cool wetness around his arse. “Feels weird,” he said. It wasn’t bad, it was just a strange sensation to have there.</p><p>“I told you that!” Ben said, giving Callum’s balls a small jiggling rub before taking his hand back to knead at his hip. “Could you tug yourself a bit, please? I’ve had too much to drink to be an all-singing, all dancing multitasker.”</p><p>Gripping his cock, he tried to put the sensation of Ben’s finger dipping into his arsehole into the back of his mind, but it was too much of an overwhelming sensation. He concentrated on pumping and pulling at himself as he got used to the sensation. It wasn’t bad at all.</p><p>When Ben’s finger slipped in even further, his muscles clenched up a little at the intrusion. “Babe, you need to relax a little,” Ben said kissing at his back. “It’s one finger, that’s all; no need to panic. We ain’t gonna end up at A&amp;E with my fist up your arse. You’ll like it, I swear.”</p><p>He did like it, now he was getting used to the feeling, it didn’t seem as alien anymore. It felt warming, and the slide and squelching sound of Ben’s finger seemed to fizz straight through his ears and fluttered to his nerves as he felt a teeming tightness build in his stomach.</p><p>Callum made husky moans into the cover, his spluttered breath making the duvet damp and warm under his cheek. He could feel a rocking against the back of his thigh, a sticky wetness starting to leave a trail there as Ben started to thrust against him.</p><p>Ben’s finger was pounding at a fast rhythm before decreasing to a slow slide, in and out with precision before returning to the speed it had before. Callum kept pummelling his cock, reaching and grasping behind him for Ben, holding onto whatever skin he could find.</p><p>The vibrating in Callum’s body built, his fist jerking erratically until his body started to pulse in waves. He seized up, all his muscles tensing as his nerves sparked and shook from his neck to his toes.</p><p>“Ben,” he muttered out after a few moments. He was still behind him until Ben removed his finger, sliding it out against the pressure. Callum used all his energy of his tightened body to turn over. “Did you?”</p><p>Ben nodded back at him, his cheeks just laced with a slight pinkness. “You’re a bit hot, you,” he said, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “Could do this forever.”</p><p>“I’m not sure we can stay in this hotel room forever,” Callum said, though he didn’t want to think about moving, let alone leaving and facing the rest of the world. “Might get chucked out eventually.”</p><p>There was silence for minutes, as they just lay there, eyes closed and dozing on and off. “Were you waiting for the right moment to mention that in the future I’m going to have to shag you while Dotty is on the other side of the wall brewing up a new batch of curses?” Ben said, nuzzling into Callum’s cheek.</p><p>“Well, you clearly already know,” he chuckled back. “It’ll be a laugh living with them both.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to wake up at five in the morning because Habiba’s shrieking her head off because she’s being chased around the room by a spider that turns out to be a clump of her extensions,” Ben said, roling his eyes. He settled back into Callum’s cheek again, running a finger up and down his chest. “You didn’t say it back.”</p><p>“What?” he asked into Ben’s hair. He knew though, and by the kick that landed on his shin, Ben did too.</p><p>“You know what,” he replied, his voice raising to an annoyed whine as his toes brushed over the affected skin on Callum’s leg. “I’m not saying it again.”</p><p>They lay in silence again, the minutes ticking by as Callum’s body recovered. He didn’t even know what the time was, or how long he had been awake. The day had seemed endless, the start so long ago now. He snuggled closer into Ben’s body, running his hand down his chest before rubbing at his cock. Ben gave a little growl, and a small smile appeared on his face as he opened one eye. “You going for round three now?” he said.</p><p>Callum leaned in for a kiss, brushing their lips together, and then rumbling into action when Ben stroked him. It took a moment before he could feel himself start to get hard, and he lowered his gaze to watch Ben’s hand to help him along. “I love you,” he blurted out, when Ben gave a particularly stirring squeeze. It had been on the tip of the tongue since earlier, and for some reason it took just the right twist for it to fall from his lips.</p><p>“Oldest trick in the book,” Ben said with a laugh. “Telling someone that so you can get a leg over. You do want to fuck me, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Callum said, nodding vigorously, dotting dirty kisses onto Ben’s cheek.</p><p>“Right, hold on,” Ben replied, letting go and grabbing Callum’s hand, replacing it on his cock. He then grabbed the lube, put some on his hand, before slowly starting to finger himself open.</p><p>Callum carried on lazily jerking himself, mesmerized by the sight before him, before a shred of doubt entered his mind, all those awful times with Whitney that had led to them both rolling over and barely being able to face each other afterwards..</p><p>It must have played on to his face because Ben momentarily stopped what he was doing. “I don’t know why you’re looking so nervous,” he said with a soft smile. “I’m the one that’s gotta get that thing to slide into me.”</p><p>“Have you…you know, recently,” Callum asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.</p><p>“Was there anyone else?” Ben clarified. “No, no one else. Not since you know who before we went into the house, and he weren’t a patch on yours. Not that I let him stick that anywhere near me. Why go for a Happy Meal when you can supersize to a t-bone steak, eh?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t blame you if there was someone,” Callum said. He wouldn’t, not deep down. He always felt a bit inferior, always felt the inevitability of being replaced eventually. People never stayed around for long once they got to know him.</p><p>“Yes you would!” Ben exclaimed, shuffling to turn over and reach into the cabinet. “You’d get a right cob on and sulk your head off! You ain’t likely to wither away and swoon into the background. You’d get mardy and then rip me a new one. It don’t matter anyway. There wasn’t anyone else. Only you.”</p><p>Callum felt a little more a peace, jerking his cock rapidly while letting his eyes glance up and down Ben’s body before he had a condom chucked at his face. “Get that on and get in me, would you?” Ben said, getting a pillow and placing it under his hips. “I’ve been very patient for a very long time!”</p><p>He couldn’t ignore the fact his hands were shaking a little, or the menagerie of butterflies that were pouncing about his stomach, but he managed to get the condom on, playing with his balls and looking at Ben spread out before him to keep himself hard.</p><p>When he shuffled nearer Ben, he briefly leaned over and gave him an open mouthed kiss than made Ben moan as he ran his hand up and down Callum’s cock. He knew neither of them could wait any longer, and he didn’t want this over before it had even started.</p><p>Callum leaned back a little, his hands now shaking with the anticipation more than nerves. He lined his cock up with Ben’s hole, the head gently nudging and slipping around the outside. He pushed in a little, holding onto his cock so he could keep it inside, and when Ben groaned and kicked at him with his heel, he pressed in a little more. The suction and air pressure around his dick were intense with the tightness, and he could feel the sweat build along his forehead at the restraint.</p><p>Pulling back a little, both he and Ben clearly felt the pleasure of the drag. He rubbed a hand along Ben’s stomach, before stroking at his cock. As he rubbed his thumb over the head, he pushed back in, quicker this time and Ben’s hand shot out to grab him as they both hissed at the building feeling. Callum leaned forward and settled on his elbows, giving a kiss to Ben’s chin.</p><p>Moving his hips this time, he started to give little thrusts, his hands clenching at the bed sheets as he tried to keep him self back. Ben brought a hand up and rubbed at his cheek. “Move. You can move,” he said, his voice breathy.</p><p>Callum didn’t need to be told twice, and he started to snap his hips a little more, going faster and faster, until he stopped, causing a loud exhaling whimper from Ben. Callum pressed in slowly again, before dragging out a little with equal speed, jerking Ben’s cock with his hand as he set a lazy steady rhythm. “Jesus, fuck like that!” Ben stammered out, gripping at Callum to pull him in for a kiss that was all teeth clashing and tongues darting out to moistened skin.</p><p>Callum started to speed up his hips again, feeling himself go a little deeper as he pounded Ben down to the mattress, the sound of their skin smacking together echoing in the room. He was grunting loudly with every thrust. Looking up and seeing Ben’s lips fall open, combined with the feeling of being buried deeper and deeper made the tightness in his body dissolve with a rise and fall that pulsed into him as he came. He was barely even able to rock, the air escaping from his mouth in gasps along with whispered curses and Ben’s name that seemed to just roll out over and over.</p><p>As his body slowly came down, the calmness sweeping through him, he felt a movement at his stomach. Callum reached down and joined his hand to meet Ben there, both of them wanking his cock with an awkward fumble, until Ben let out just a soft moan and stopped, releasing with a start between them.</p><p>Callum was starting to feel an ache with the position of his body now all the build had faded. He wriggled himself up, and started to pull out of Ben, as the man before him gave a grunt. He got rid of the condom and collapsed back down on the bed.</p><p>Ben reached over and started to run his hand through Callum’s hair. “Alright?” he whispered, and it was as soft as he had ever heard his voice. There was almost a nervousness there.</p><p>“I love you,” he replied.</p><p>Smiling back at him, Ben gave a bit a shrug. “That’s the afterglow talking, oldest trick-“</p><p>“Ben!” he scolded, stroking at his cheek. “Shut up! You know how I feel, and I know how you feel. Alright?”</p><p>Ben cleared his throat, his lips not helping but quirking. “You’re very bossy and antsy for someone that’s shot their load three times,” he said with a laugh “I bet the people who voted for you never knew you were so temperamental.”</p><p>“God, I don’t want to think about it,” he replied, his face planting into the pillow. “I’m gonna pretend the whole thing never happened.”</p><p>Ben sat up with a start. “Fuck it!” he sighed, scootching along the bed and reaching down on the ground for his jeans. “You know what we did?”</p><p>“What?” Callum replied, managing to lift his head a little and looking around as though the answer would appear in front of him.</p><p>“We left the sodding pie at the park when you were trying to smash me into the picnic table!” Ben exclaimed, starting to scroll through his phone. “What take away delivers pies? Oh sod it, everything is closed now. We’ll just have to have another beer. Some fucking pigeon has probably flapped away with it by now.”</p><p>Callum’s stomach started to rumble a little in hunger, but it didn’t bother him, and he leaned up to stoke Ben’s arm to console him. “I’ll pop out in a little bit and get us something else,” he replied.</p><p>Ben turned to him and rolled his eyes. “You can’t just stroll down the street at that moment. You’ve broken the internet, everyone’s talking about your little runner,” he said, continue to read through his phone. Callum didn’t care who was talking about him. He was exactly where he wanted to be, and nothing else mattered. “Look, they’ve had to confirm the final percentage results because people were demanding them. You won.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Callum replied, looking up at Ben with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>